1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microwave ovens and, more particularly, to ovenware elements for use in microwave ovens and which provide hydrating functions and which reduce dehydration for food cooked in microwave ovens and, including food cooked directly in its packaging, whether frozen packaged foods or nonfrozen packaged foods, and microwave water purifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,099 (Levinson) discloses method and apparatus for heating or cooking articles in a microwave oven. The microwave oven includes a sloping bottom and a plurality of apertures extending through the bottom at its lowest point and a pan beneath the openings for receiving liquids draining through the openings. Different types of food supporting elements are also disclosed and are supported within the microwave oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,023 (Levinson) discloses a container or heating member for use in a microwave oven. Included is a liquid absorptive body for absorbing liquids from the food being cooked.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,990 (Levinson) discloses another type of heating utensil for use in a microwave oven. The utensil includes outer and inner elements, and the inner element, on which food is disposed, includes a plurality of apertures from which liquid drains as cooking takes place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,991 (Levinson) discloses a different type of utensil for cooking food in a microwave oven. The absorption of liquids is discussed as in the other above referenced patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,212 (Wong) discloses a drain pan for use in a microwave oven. The drain pan includes a plurality of ridges extending upwardly from the bottom surface and a groove running perpendicularly to the ridges and grooves. Food being cooked is supported on the ridges, and liquid drains to the grooves and into the central groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,133 (Levinson) discloses another type of utensil for baking meat or fruit pies in a microwave oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,017 (Bowen) discloses a utensil for steam cooking within a microwave oven. The apparatus includes a dish in which water is placed, a pan is placed over the water holding compartment with holes in the pan, and a tray on which food is placed above the pan. The entire cooking apparatus is enclosed so that only the water is subjected to microwave energy. The microwave energy then heats the water and steam from the heated water is in turn used to cook the food.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,892 (Samford) discloses another type of microwave cooking utensil designed for killing salmonella bacteria in liquids during the cooking of poultry. Water is placed in the bottom of a container, and a rack is placed above the surface of the water and food to be cooked is placed on the rack. Microwave energy boils the water and steam from the boiled water kills the salmonella bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,401 (Sarnoff) discloses a fish poaching dish for cooking fish in a microwave oven. Three separate elements are included in the apparatus. There is a base dish with ridges which extend upwardly from the bottom of the dish and which water is placed. There is a rack that is placed in the dish and is supported on the ridges in the bottom of the dish. A rack, having a plurality of elongated apertures extending to the bottom of the rack, is placed on the dish and is supported on the ridges in the bottom of the dish. Fish to be poached is placed on the rack. A cover, the third element.
While some of the above discussed patented apparatus utilize steam for cooking food in a microwave oven, none of the apparatus is generally concerned with keeping the food being cooked in the microwave oven from becoming dehydrated, and accordingly none of the apparatus include what may be referred to as hydrator apparatus for providing the necessary moisture during cooking.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing hydrator apparatus for cooking food in a microwave oven to essentially moisten the food as it is being cooked, and to reduce the vapor loss from the food as the food is cooked in a microwave oven. The vapor lost from the food is returned to the cooking atmosphere. This allows the food to absorb the lost vapor or moisture.